The Past is a Ghost The Future a Dream
by FaithinBones
Summary: He'd thought he'd screwed up his life and he wanted to press the reset button. If he only could find it.


Fritzbe had a very interesting prompt. I can't tell you what it is because it would spoil the story. I hope you like it. I loved the idea as soon as I saw it. I just hope I do it justice.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth realized that Cam was talking to him, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Rolling her eyes, Cam sighed, "What is wrong with you lately? You always seem to be daydreaming. I said your date is late today. Do you know where she is?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed, "Working I guess. I called her to tell her to stop working but she just told me to leave her alone. She said the more I pestered her the longer it was going to take her to finish."

Picking up her glass of wine, Cam shook her head, "That sounds like her. Well, I'm free tonight, want to go and have some diner with me? I thought I'd go to that new Korean restaurant that just opened down the street."

Draining his glass, her friend smiled, "Sure, what else do I have to do?"

Standing, Cam finished her wine and placed the glass down. "That's the spirit."

Walking out of the bar, Booth and Cam were hailed from down the sidewalk. Turning Booth soon found arms around him and his lips locked on soft lips. Shaking his head, he pulled the person accosting him away and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Surprised, Hannah retorted, "What the hell do you think I'm doing Seeley? I'm kissing my boyfriend."

Taking a step back, Booth kept shaking his head, "No, what are you talking about? I'm not your boyfriend. Are you nuts or something?"

Puzzled at the outraged look on her boyfriend's face, the blond reporter advanced a step forward, "What's going on, Seeley? Are you breaking up with me? Just because I wanted to do a final edit on more story? Come on, I mean I knew you were irritated; but, not angry."

Taking another step back, Booth gave Cam a pleading look, "Cam what's going on? I don't understand."

Concerned at the look of confusion on her friend's face, Cam stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair, "Seeley, that fall you had yesterday, didn't you go to the doctor? I told you that you might have a concussion. Wow, that's quite a knot on your head. Seeley, I need to take you to the hospital."

Frowning, Booth pulled Cam's hand from his head, 'I didn't fall yesterday. Leave my head alone. You're giving me headache. . . Explain to me what the hell is going on. Where's Bones?"

Staring in concern, Hannah placed her hand on his arm, "Seeley, I think something is wrong. We need to get you to a hospital."

Pulling her hand from his arm, Booth shouted, "No, you two are confusing me. Where's Bones?"

Licking her lips, Hannah shook her head, "Temperance is probably at work. Do you want me to call her? Maybe she can get you to go to the hospital. God forbid you should listen to your girlfriend . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth stepped back two more steps, "Quit saying that. You aren't my girlfriend. We broke up, you aren't my girlfriend. I have to talk to Bones. Something's wrong." Whirling around, Booth started racing down the sidewalk.

Frightened, Hannah and Cam tried to follow him but his long strides soon left them far behind. Huffing, Cam pulled her phone out of her purse, "Dr. Brennan, there's something wrong with Booth. I think he's on the way to find you. He's confused and disoriented. I think that fall was more serious than we thought."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Running through the entrance of the Lab, Booth called out, "Bones, Bones where the hell are you?"

Stepping out of her office, Brennan advanced quickly towards her partner. Booth spying Brennan walking rapidly towards him, raced over to her and grabbed her into his arms, "Bones, something's wrong. I don't know what's going on. Hannah is back and she claims I'm her boyfriend. I swear Bones, I am not being unfaithful to you. I don't know what she's up to but I promise you I am not her boyfriend . . . Please believe me. I'm yours. You have to believe me."

Swallowing, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, you suffered a serious fall yesterday when our suspect attacked you. I told you that you needed to go to the hospital but you refused to listen to me. You need to listen to me now." Reaching up and touching his head, his partner felt sick, "Booth, this is not good. We need to have your injury looked at right now. Please."

Grabbing her hand and pulling it from his head, Booth shook his head, "Bones, stop it. I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't fall yesterday. I'm alright. If Hannah shows up and starts spouting bullshit that she's my girlfriend you have to ignore her. Bones, I don't want her to screw up what we have. I think she's trying to torpedo my relationship with you. Please Bones. Don't let her. I'm with you. I don't love her. I love you and I'm faithful to you."

Placing her hands on the sides of Booth's face, Brennan said softly, "Booth, you are Hannah's boyfriend. I am not in a relationship with you."

Stepping away from his partner, Booth shook his head, his eyes wild with fright, "No . . . no, this can't be real. No . . . no . . You're my wife. You are. You belong to me. I belong to you. Please . . ."

Taking a few steps closer, Brennan held out her hand and pleaded with him, "Booth, let me take you to the doctor. This is serious. This is very serious. Trust me."

Feeling the blood roaring in his head, Booth found himself lying on the floor. Looking up into his partner's frightened face, he felt tears trickle from his eyes and wind their way down his face, "No Bones. . . . No. I love you."

Shaking her head, she watched him slowly lose consciousness, his eyes trying to remain open and focused on her. Reaching out, she brushed his tears away, "I'm sorry Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Waking Booth groaned. While trying to move his hand up to touch his head, he found a firm hand holding his hand down. Partially opening his eyes, Booth stared into Cam's face. Closing them again, Booth tried to pretend that he'd fallen back asleep.

Puzzled, Cam placed her hand along his jaw line, "Booth, open your eyes. You can do it. You've been asleep long enough."

Refusing to open them, Booth clenched his hands by his side and tried to keep from moaning even though he felt like his head was being struck by a hammer.

Watching her friend pretend to be asleep, Cam shook her head, "Booth, what's going on? It's okay to open your eyes now. You scared the hell out of us. Between having emergency surgery and then your sensitivity to anesthesia you've been out for three days. It's okay. You're okay, just open your eyes."

Refusing to move or open his eyes, Booth thought about what he had to look forward to in life and he realized that he didn't want that life. He was tired of living the life he had. He was tired of being in love with his partner and being denied that love in return. He was just too tired to fight any more. Keeping his eyes closed, Booth prayed that Cam would just go away and leave him alone.

Placing her hand on Booth's shoulder, his friend said softly, "I don't know what's going on Booth. You obviously don't want to talk to me. I don't know why; but, that's okay. I know someone you will talk to. I'll be back as fast as I can."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes still closed, Booth heard a door open and someone walk towards him. Feeling a hand touch his hand, he heard the voice he dreaded to hear the most.

"Booth, what's going on? I was downstairs getting some coffee when Cam came and told me that you're awake but you're pretending not to be. What's going on?"

Refusing to acknowledge her presence, he tried to relax his body and pretend that he was unconscious. He wanted to think, he wanted to decide what to do about his future and he couldn't do it if she was near him, talking to him. He'd screwed up his life and he wanted to press the reset button. If he only could find it.

"Booth, you were attacked several days ago. You were knocked on the ground and your head suffered a epidural hematoma. It was discovered fairly quickly when I brought you to the hospital. Your surgeon had to evacuate the hematoma with a burr hole. You did sleep for three days; but, really your prognosis is quite good, Booth. . . . Booth, please open your eyes, I know you're awake. . . . I don't understand. Why won't you open your eyes?"

Lying still, Booth tried to shut out her voice. Feeling her move her hand and twining his fingers with hers, he felt her squeeze his fingers.

Keeping his eyes shut tight, Booth muttered, "I can't take any more. I just can't. I don't know what to do. Please just go away. I just don't know what to do."

Leaning down so she could hear him better, Brennan responded, "Booth, I don't understand. Why do you want me to leave? What's going on?"

Not caring anymore, the injured man shook his head slowly, "I give up, Bones. My life is shit. I'm never going to get the life I want and I give up. I thought I had what I wanted. I thought my life was finally where it should be. I was so happy and then you told me . . . I can't take it anymore. I have a happy life and then something happens and my life is still shit. I give up. I can't take anymore. I won't take it anymore."

"Booth, I love you. Please don't leave me."

Shocked Booth opened his eyes to see his partner wiping tears from her cheeks with her free hand.

Frowning, Booth stared at her, "What do you mean you love me, Bones?"

Puzzled, Brennan leaned closer and replied, "I know I don't say it very often Booth; but, I thought you were okay with that. You know I have a hard time saying it. You've told me often enough that when you tell me that you love me it's for both of us. If you need to hear it more often I can try. I would do anything for you."

Staring at Brennan, Booth felt how tightly she was holding his hand, "I don't understand. I ran to you, they told me Hannah was my girlfriend and I knew they were wrong. I knew that wasn't right and I ran to you. I ran as hard as I could and I found you but you told me you weren't in a relationship with me. Now you tell me you love me. Bones I can't take anymore. I don't want you to love me in an Atta Boy kind of way. I want you Bones. I want you, not Hannah, not Cam not anyone but you. I can't take it anymore. The more I want you the more my life . . . I can't take it any more . . ."

Reaching down, Brennan placed her hand over his mouth, "Booth, you were in a coma. You had a dream; but, that dream wasn't real. We are in a relationship. I've been living with you for four years now. We're married. Do you understand? We have a daughter. Don't you remember? Try to remember Booth." Removing her hand, Brennan stared at her husband very intently.

His brow crinkling with confusion, Booth stared at Brennan, "I remember living with you Bones. I remember Christine. I remember our wedding. I remember that you love me; but, that was a dream. I want that dream life. I want to close my eyes and live that life. I can't bear to go back to being just friends, Bones. I can't do it. I won't do it."

"Booth listen to me very carefully. You're very confused. You were hurt and had to be operated on. You were in a coma for three days. You are awake now and this is the reality of the situation, I am your wife. You have a daughter. I am ten weeks pregnant with your child. You broke up with Hannah several years ago. You belong to me not Hannah. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Holding up his hand, Brennan pointed at his left hand, "Look, Booth. Look at your hand. Do you see that ring? That ring was given to you by me on our wedding day. You belong to me. I love you."

Swallowing, Booth stared at his hand, "I was in a coma? It was all a bad dream. I belong to you?"

Smiling, Brennan twinned her fingers with his again, "Yes, Yes to all of it. It was a bad dream and now you're awake. You belong to me and I won't let you leave me. Do you understand,?"

Pulling her hand to his lips, Booth kissed it, "Oh God. Thank you. Thank you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, I hope I didn't confuse you. What do you think of my little story?

A/N: The past is a ghost, the future a dream and all we ever have is now. - Bill Cosby


End file.
